


Maybe We’re Totally Crashing

by MarsHunter06



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Duncney week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Written for duncney week 2020, the title is a mash up of the three different fics I’ve written for this event. Day 2: Festivities, Day 4: What If’s, and Day 7: Life Events.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Maybe We’re Just Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney doesn’t believe in fate, but there’s no way this was a coincidence. When the clock struck at midnight, she looked for her past, only to see a new beginning right in front of her eyes.

Courtney expected her college years to be more difficult, but now in her last semester before she graduates with her bachelors, her criminal law professor gives them an odd extra credit assignment. She’s never been one to turn down bonus points even when she doesn’t need it, but still she finds the task to be random. She remembers turning over and looking at Trent to see him shrug when their professor announced the opportunity.

“So, what are you going to write for your wish?”

“Hm… I guess to get into Harvard’s law program.”

“Court, that doesn’t count. You’ve already been accepted.”

“Professor Matthews doesn’t know that.”

“Look I know it’s a weird assignment, but think about it. You can wish for anything and no one would judge you. It’s just going to turn into confetti on New Year’s Eve anyways.”

“Well then, what are you going to wish for?”

“A cast reunion, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen any of our friends.”

“You mean your friends, I burned all my bridges.”

“Not true, you know they still ask me about you.”

“Who’s they?”

“Oh you know…”

“It doesn’t count if Duncan’s the only one asking.”

“I didn’t even say who yet.”

“... let’s just get this over with.”

Now that they were actually standing in front of the wall full of other post-it notes with other people’s wishes, she wasn’t sure what she was going to write. Her mind kept circling back to the one hope that she kept buried, but her heart wasn’t ready to acknowledge it. Courtney knows not to count on wishes and dreams, she had to pave her own path, but what did she have to lose? Besides, it’s not as if he would ever see it, so she scribbles her one wish that she couldn’t let go of and places the note next to Trent’s. To his credit, he didn’t tease her about it, but then again he always knew she never moved on. She’s always looked to her future, but her past mistakes haunt her even through her achievements, maybe this would finally give her the chance to have some closure.

_I wish I could make things right with Duncan_

_ <3 Courtney _

“You’re kidding, you really want to go stand in the middle of time square with millions of other people just to watch the ball drop?”

“Come on Court! It’ll be fun!”

“What part of being squished with tons of strangers sounds fun?”

“We’ve lived in New York for the past four years and we never experienced a proper New Year’s Eve.”

“I’m sure most New Yorkers don’t find this to be fun. Why do you even want to go anyways?”

“It’s fate, don’t look at me like that. Look Professor Matthews made us write wishes, so we have to go. Maybe we’ll find our notes in the street when the confetti falls!”

“The chances of that happening are near impossible. There’s no way we would find our own wishes.”

“Not if we don’t even try, come on Court. Live a little, you’re going to be moving soon. When will you have another chance to experience this?”

Reluctantly she agrees with her best friend, he pulled out the puppy dog face. She couldn’t refuse him after that. Here they are now, standing with a bunch of strangers out in the cold waiting for the countdown to begin. She feels a bit uncomfortable to see that they’re surrounded by couples waiting to kiss right at the start of the new year; Trent didn’t seem to notice as he smiles at her then points at the giant screen. The countdown was beginning, for some odd reason the people around her began to fuss about and move. Thus separating her and Trent, great now she doesn’t even get to ring in the new year with her best friend at her side. As the final seconds countdown with everyone yelling Happy New Year along with kisses and hugs, she couldn’t help but feel worse at being alone. Thankfully people started to part as the confetti began to rain down on the crowd. She picks up the stray pieces that manage to land on her hair, she reads them before letting them fall to the ground. They were shredded, impossible to decipher the original message, how were they expected to find their own wishes. She sighs seeing her breath from the cold, she sees the purple paper before it lands on her nose. She recognizes it as her own handwriting, she freezes, she can only make out a single word and it was his name.

“Princess.”

She turns at the sound of a nickname she hadn’t heard in years, the voice belonged to someone she could never forget. Time seemed to stop until light blue eyes met her own brown ones. The familiar feeling of warmth spreads through her, she couldn’t stop her smile, that was enough for him to run towards her and hold her in his arms. She was caught off guard, but she didn’t push him away, at least not at first. When he finally released her, she asked what he was doing here? Last she checked he was still in Canada.

“I got your message.”

She tilts her head in confusion, she’s never sent him anything since they’ve been apart. He simply laughs and produces the same purple note still in her hand. There was a heart symbol and her name on it, the way she ended her wish on the sticky note. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing at that, what were the odds. She gives him her own piece and together it reads Duncan hearts Courtney.

“Princess, I think you and I are just meant to be.”

She smiles at that, maybe just maybe they were, but she never liked to admit when he could be right. Still it’s hard not to believe in fate when he’s smiling at her like that. What a way to ring in the new year.


	2. Totally Scripted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if it was all scripted? Right down to the most dramatic moments caught on screen during the all the seasons Total Drama ran on T.V. All the contestants are paid actors and the world knows it, but there’s just something about trashy reality shows that keeps the audiences hooked. The better the chemistry between the teen actors, the more the fans are convinced it’s real. So what if it’s scripted, there’s got to be a bit of truth in between the lines.

It’s no secret that all reality shows are scripted, none of it is real, and the Total Drama series was no different. Even diehard fans of the T.V show knew this, but the line between real life and fabricated fiction often blurred both on and off camera. The greatest debate that continues on, even with the show being off air, is of course the love triangle fiasco. Just as there were Team Jacob and Edwards shirts for twilight, there are just as dedicated shippers for duncney and gwuncan. But wait, how does that make sense if none of the relationships were real? Why harass the actors for reading the lines assigned to them at the beginning of each episode? Unfortunately, some fans become too obsessive and believe that reality is actuality, which meant finding new roles for these teen actors became a struggle. Especially for those involved in the infamous love triangle, the three of them were typecasted and forced to end their real life friendship due to the numerous death threats that would arise whenever they would make an Instagram post together.

Thinking back on it makes Courtney bitter, she was so excited to finally get a break and appear on a national television show that later turned international! It was everything an aspiring actress could hope for, she even managed to make friends with her fellow cast mates, something she struggled with in her childhood acting days. Sure the whole cliché of the bad boy and the good girl getting together made her roll her eyes when she first saw the script, but Duncan was actually a decent guy, she didn’t mind pretending to like him. In fact, they both laughed about it after the table read of the scene where they finally get together. Of course that’s when tragedy would strike forcing the young lovebirds to part with her elimination, but this was total drama for a reason, Courtney wasn’t too fazed about the whole thing. She was a bit disappointed to learn that she wouldn’t be involved in the second season until she was sent a secret script along with a contract asking her to keep things hush, apparently the appeal of her romance with the punk was too much to pass for ratings. It’s true that once she made her surprise appearance onto Action, the ratings began to climb up again, it seemed she was a fan favorite. She was excited to be back and see her friends again, but she wasn’t particularly pleased with her characterization this season, still a job is a job so she pulled it off flawlessly. She hoped that would be the end of it especially when she was asked to keep up with her on again off again relationship with Duncan postseason as well. She was ready to branch out to other forms of media, maybe a Broadway play or even a movie, but alas they asked her to return to season three of the reality show. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but nonetheless she was persuaded by Duncan to agree to sign on. The two of them formed a close friendship given their proximity and of course pretend romance. They would often talk late into the night when the cameras weren’t rolling, they got to learn a lot about each other during those moments. Which is why when she learned that he would be betraying her for one of her close friends, she was shocked at the turn of events. Sure she understood the drama, but this was blatant character regression, they even made her character even crazier than before. 

“Can you believe they’re breaking us up Princess? I really thought we had something special.”

“I thought they would want to keep up the romance, but I don’t blame you, I’m becoming such a control freak and wanting to change you. I wouldn’t want to be with me either, that’s not the basis of a healthy relationship.”

“Still doesn’t justify my cheating, and with Gwen too? For the record, I would never cheat on anyone, especially you.”

“I know, but hey, it doesn’t matter. We’re not really together. I’m not mad, I just have to act like I am.”

“Right… it’s not real…”

“Don’t stress too much about it, this will be behind us before we know it. Then you can pursue your music career and I can go focus on my Broadway dreams.”

“We’ll still stay in touch though right? I mean just cause our characters don’t work out, it doesn’t mean we’re not cool with each other in real life Court.”

“We’re doing just fine Duncan, promise.”

Unfortunately neither them or the producers expected the uproar that would erupt from the whole cheating scandal. Despite the entire world knowing that all three seasons have been scripted the entire time, the backlash from the terrible writing was too much for the stars to handle. Courtney was forced to disable her Instagram comments and ended up distancing herself from Duncan even though he became one of her best friends. She regrets doing that to him, but she had to push him away to save her mental health. Their brief encounters would spark outrage and rumors due to the tabloids making up stories without statements from either of them. Luckily the reality television show is behind them now, five years have passed, she’s no longer the naive teenager who didn’t know how to look through loopholes to back out of a contract. She’s since hired a manager to help her make better decisions in her future roles, she even achieved her dreams of a Broadway debut. She’s at the height of her career, able to pick and choose from numerous roles begging her to accept them, she was just about to go through the offers when her manager texted her to look at script number four.

She picks up the package then opens it up to read the character description, she feels her heart pull at her to take the role. It was reminiscence of her very first gig as a reality star, but this time her character wouldn’t be derailed. This would be her first time back to act for a T.V show after being burned by Total Drama. She doesn’t even hesitate to tell her agent she’ll take it, she knows she was born to play this role.

She arrives on set bright and early having met almost all of her cast mates the night before. The only person she hadn’t met with the man who she assumes would later develop a romantic interest in her. She found it strange that the casting director didn’t ask them to read some scenes together to make sure they had some sort of chemistry, that should’ve been her first clue that they casted a former co-star.

Now she sits down on one of the many fallen logs out in the forest as the crew finishes setting up the first scene of today, the sun was barely peeking out of the clouds, she should’ve kept her sweater on. She also should’ve taken one of the cups of coffees she was offered earlier, but the table was too far away now for her to want to go grab one herself. She lets out a sigh as she waits to be ushered in front of the cameras when the smell of coffee wafts by, she turns around just in time to see him smile at her with two cups of coffee in hand. She couldn’t hide her excitement as she jumped up to greet him.

“Duncan!”

“It’s been awhile Princess, snagged you a pick me up, don’t worry I made sure to use oat milk instead of regular for you.”

“You remembered.”

“Give me some credit, we were a couple for a few years.”

“With the number of times we broke up I don’t think we were together for longer than a year total.”

“Well, looks like we get a second chance this time.”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely. I got the role, especially after I heard you signed on.”

“No wonder they didn’t ask us to screen test together.”

“They already knew we would be perfect, so ready to fall in love with me again?”

“Are you?”

“I never stopped Court.”

It was easy to go back to their flirtatious ways even after the years apart. She knows not to take him seriously, but her heart skipped a beat when he told her he missed her terribly. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as he pulled her into a hug, though she’ll blame it on the hot coffee he brought her. Still she swears she saw a look in his eyes that she’s never noticed before, but if she had paid attention she would’ve known it was a look he reserved just for her.

“Duncan, you do know that our romance isn’t the focus of this series right?”

“Good, that means they’ll develop it right this time around. Besides it’ll make it that much more meaningful when we finally get together.”

“My character’s not going to be easy to fall for, she’s pretty headstrong.”

“How’s that any different than you in real life. I can handle it. Prepare to have all your walls get knocked down for real this time.”

“For real? This is still all scripted.”

“Yeah, totally scripted.”

She doesn’t miss his lingering gaze this time as he shifts his focus completely on her. She feels the butterflies in her stomach, no way, could it be? He smiles and she swoons as he pulls her towards the rest of the crew yelling at them to get to their places. Maybe the fans were right, maybe they’ve been real all along. This time, this time they’ll do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been on my list ideas forever, so I’m glad I finally wrote it. This was meant to be a longer fic, but my brain wouldn’t stick with the script, so here we are


	3. SFS: Illenium feat. Bahari- Crashing [At Our Home]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of duncney week is on a Sunday, which means it’s time for another song fic sunday. Also inspired by a tumblr post (this could also technically be for day 3 as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Life Events
> 
> The tumblr post: a cabinet full of random mugs that you have collected over the years is something that can actually be so personal

A modest house with boxes throughout the barely furnished space as the movers continue to walk in placing brand new furniture into each room. Everything about this place belonged to them; together they chose the location, floor plan, decor, right down to the colors of the cabinetry. She smiles as she hears the sound of yet another truck pulling up to drop off more stuff for their new home: their first place they own together. She gets to work unpacking the boxes for the kitchen first, naturally she starts by placing all of their mugs in the cupboard to the right of the sink. Memories of their past flood through her as she organizes their future, each cup she puts inside reminds her of all the places they’re gone and how it brought them closer to each other.

_Courtney never dreamed their summer romance in a reality show would continue in real life in between seasons. She still remembers them going their separate ways as it was revealed he would be going onto the second season while she would be sent home without a chance. She was already on the phone with her lawyers the moment the cameras stopped rolling, in the middle of demanding to speak to her attorney at once, she felt a wet hand grab her arm to turn her around. She was ready to shove away whoever it was that dared touch her without permission when she realized it was Duncan._

_“What are you…”_

_“I gotta go, but I snagged you a souvenir.”_

_He hands her one of those generic mugs that was laying around at Playa de Losers with Chris’ face printed on it, except he took a red marker and crossed him out and gave him devil horns. She frowns, scrunching her eyebrows when he leans in to give her a quick kiss goodbye. She finds herself trying to chase his lips for another in lieu of holding onto her phone, she doesn’t know why she chose to save the mug instead of her precious cell phone. He smiles into the kiss and when they part he tells her he’ll miss her and promises to win the season for them._

She’s caught off guard by a hand touching her shoulder as she nearly drops the Black Widow mug he got her claiming she’s just as deadly. Or at least enough to poison him with the press of her lips to his. She chides him on for almost making a mess before they’re officially moved in. He doesn’t seem to care as he takes the cup to put on the shelf then leans in to kiss her. 

“What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to kiss you Court?”

“No, but it just seems like it came out of nowhere.”

“I was just following your lead.”

“What?”

He points at the cup she was going to grab before he interrupted her: it was from the Hershey factory when they went to visit a few summers ago, after getting back together for good this time. She rolls her eyes at him, a Hershey’s kiss is not the same as a real kiss, but she won’t complain. She’s always found his kisses to be intoxicating, she could never resist them even when she was supposed to be rational and be responsible.

“Want some help?”

“If you promise to play nice then you can help.”

“You know I’m never nice Princess.”

He picks up his favorite skull mug as if to prove his case. She laughs knowing he’s a huge softie underneath, especially since he got her a matching one in hopes to replace her favorite mug that he also got her. It didn’t work, her purple princess cup would always hold a special place in her heart, it was the first one he bought for her after all.

_She was just laying in his arms cuddling while they watched a movie. They were officially together and he even offered to split his winnings with her. She certainly wasn’t expecting that even though he promised her. She sighs in contempt as she looks over to see the first present he bought for her with the prize money. She pretended to be offended that it was only a mug, but she didn’t really care, especially when she knew why he picked it. She’s his princess and he’s always told her so, obviously he had to give her a mug with it inscribed to let her know he was serious. His light kiss on the top of her head breaks her out of her thoughts, it was getting late, she should be going home soon._

_“Movie’s almost over, want me to take you home and I can pick you up to get your car tomorrow, or are you okay to drive home yourself?”_

_She didn’t have much to drink, a minimal amount that she’s already sobered up from how long she’s been over, but she was feeling dizzy. It wasn’t from the alcohol, she knew it was from the feeling of being in his arms. He’s always had this effect on her, making her drunk with just a press of his lips on hers, and heavens know they did a lot of that tonight. Still she’s never stayed over nor is she the type of girl to do this, but she felt so comfortable, almost as if she belonged here. She hesitates for only a moment before she tells him she feels too tired to move._

_“I don’t really wanna go, can I crash here tonight?”_

_“Always, you’re always welcome here Princess.”_

**I don't usually say this**

**But I think I should let you know**

**That baby, baby I don't, I don't wanna go**

  
  


“I remember this! That was from our first concert together.”

“I still can’t believe you got so drunk you stole a mug off the table of the diner we went to afterwards.”

“And I can’t believe you let me keep it. I expected more from you Princess.”

“To be fair, I didn’t realize it until we were already at my place and you left it on my nightstand for me to find in the morning.”

Duncan smiles as he holds up the green mug with the name of the restaurant that closed down five years ago on it. No harm no foul, they wouldn’t need it anymore anyways. She turns away to continue putting over the rest of the cups as the movers announce they’ve officially brought everything inside the house. She needs to hurry up and unpack the rest of their stuff if she wants to have the place somewhat presentable by sundown. An unrealistic expectation given the fact that she knows Duncan will end up distracting her even though there’s plenty of time before night falls.

They manage to unpack the entire kitchen and keep all of their mugs intact though they did lose one of their champagne glasses as a causality when Duncan bumped into the counter and knocked it onto the floor. Luckily no one was hurt, but so much for celebrating and toasting to their new home like she wanted. He cleaned up the pieces of glass on the floor before they moved on to their bedroom to make sure they would have a place to sleep after all their hard work.

Now sitting on the floor of their living room since the couch wouldn’t be delivered till the next day, she couldn’t be happier. Sure she was eating pizza out of a box with a Jurassic Park mug from when they went to visit Universal Studios all those years ago before the attraction changed to a Jurassic World theme, but at least she had her lover by her side. She still can’t believe this was actually happening, they’re in a house that they legally own together. They finally made it, there’s something special about having a home and being able to do anything without worrying about a landlord’s disapproval.

In the midst of cleaning up the cardboard box and washing their mugs out for the first time in their home, Duncan managed to sneak away without her noticing. She’s not sure how he hid the wrapped gift away when she was the one in charge of looking over everything to make sure nothing was missing or damaged, but she swears she’s never seen the present before.

“What’s this for?”

“An early Christmas present since we’re the only people crazy enough to want to move in mid December.”

She opens up the box and immediately starts laughing when she sees it. Another mug, and it was customized to have his face on it with the words Duncan loves you along the rim of the cup. He reveals his matching cup that he kept hidden behind his back, he had her face on it with the words Courtney loves you instead.

“I know you wanted to drink champagne in our fancy glasses, but let’s face it Court, mugs are better. We have a whole cabinet full to prove it.”

“What are you waiting for then? The champagne’s not going to pop itself.”

He laughs, but goes to retrieve the bottle chilling in the fridge. He actually keeps from further damaging their brand new home when the cork miraculously stays in the sink with very minimal spillage. He pours a generous amount into both their new cups then together they cheers to their future. She doesn’t hide her smile and neither does he as she leans into his embrace happy to finally make it to this moment. No need for them to crash at each other’s places when they’re already home.

**Yeah, I got myself too drunk on you to drive**

**So I'm crashing here tonight**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved seeing all the other entries for duncney week! Thx if you read my stuff too, love that we’re keeping the ship/fandom alive! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Day 2 can be part of Day 1 for New Beginnings too. Also I couldn’t resist throwing in a hint of Trentney


End file.
